NarutoSensei
by SFreeman
Summary: Naruto is assigned three genin...
1. Team Twelve and Naruto's Test

Naruto-sensei!

**Chapter One**_**:**_ Team Twelve and Naruto's Test

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I neither own Naruto, nor any of its numerous characters...

I am Takashi Yoshida and as of today I'm a Genin of Konoha. I have long black hair with white bangs, a family trait I inherited from my father, that is parted in the middle and black eyes. I wear a sleeveless navy blue shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and white teardrop, my clan symbol, over were my heart is located. I also wear standard black pants and black sandals. I silently and, for the most part, patently waited for our Jonin sensei to arrive.

The classroom was large with a stairs leading up to each desk, so that every row was one step higher than the last, and five desks across. The walls were plain white, the same for the carpet, reminding me of a hospital and a black chalkboard behind a large desk; Iruka-sensei's desk to be exact sat on the wall next to the front tardiness of our sensei gave me time to reflect on how I arrived in Konoha in the first place. I thought back to the days back when my largest fear was the dark, a pathetic fear now I think about it, and when my highest aspiration was to please my ex-sensei.

I was soon pulled from my thoughts by a loud, perturbing voice.

"Why am I the only one celebrating?" Good gods why am I on the same team as the irritating bastard. The idiot, Sotto Kimura, has green eyes, short spiky black hair. He wears a red shirt with white sleeves, black pants, and black sandals. I know I haven't been the noblest of warriors, but damn it all! This is definitely the work of the utter bitch that is Karma, although it doesn't take much to piss her off.

"Only feeble-minded imbeciles celebrate becoming the lowest rank of ninja." I love it when I get under his skin, though it isn't hard with his petty intelligence. His eyes narrowed in anger and he stood up to yell at me when the door opened, revealing our young sensei.

"Team 12?" He asked, he looks no older than I do. Fucking Karma. He had long, spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three lines on each cheek. He had on the standard Jonin outfit with a white cloak with red flames at the bottom over his attire.

"You are late!" Omoi Suzuki, the black haired green-eyed girl to my immediate left pointed out angrily. She wears faded green tank top and matching skirt with blue sandals.

"What took you so long?" Sotto asked.

"I stopped on way over here to help a young girl whose adorable kitten was stuck in a tree." He grinned at Sotto, who looked confused, and was about to asked another pointless question, when Naruto-sensei interrupted him. "I am Naruto Namikaze and I'm your new sensei so...um follow me." I stood up with the others and followed the three as we left our old classroom.

The air out side was hot and humid, typical Konoha summer, but the breeze was quite relaxing. We made our way through the newly rebuilt village, passing shops, venders, and people as we walked.

"Ok team, I think we should get to know each other so we can function properly." He looked at each of us. "Who wants to go first?" Naruto asked as we started down a road leading to the training grounds. I cleared my throat.

"I am Takashi Yoshida. I enjoy smoking cigarettes, life's simple pleasures, and improving my weaknesses." I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket and lit it, proving I did indeed smoke. "My goal is to become a strong ninja." I paused to exhale. "That is all I wish to tell you." I finished.

Naruto nodded with a small smile. "Well, thank you for sharing that, now you with the black hair." Then he blinked twice. "Are you two related?" He asked. Omoi looked disgusted and Sotto just laughed uncomfortably.

"No relation." She corrected in a distasteful tone.

"Oh...well then would you mind going next?" He asked as Sotto finish his laughter.

"I'm Omoi Suzuki and I like a certain someone." She begun with a slightly hopeful expression and I could have sworn she glanced over in my direction. "My goal is to make him see that I'm strong." She finished with a slight smile.

Naruto nodded at her and looked at Sotto. "I'm Sotto Kimura and I'm gonna be the bestest ninja ever!" Our blond sensei ruffled Sotto's hair, to which Sotto smiled a little. He stopped messing up the idiot's hair as we entered a small forest and turned to face us.

"Well, you guys have shared information about yourselves, so I guess it's my turn!" He shouted the last part while pointing his thumbs at his whiskered face. "I was taught by Kakashi-sama, the Seventh Hogake, and I _love_ ramen!" I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his last comment as he grinned down at us while he placed his hands behind his head.

"_You_ were taught by the _Hogake_?" Omoi asked, obviously not believing him. Blondie's grin grew at her disbelief.

"Yup." He answered as we came to a clearing. "This is the old Team 7 Training grounds, my old team used to train here, so try not to destroy it, ok?" He took on an expression that I have seen in war veterans, myself included, it made him look wise beyond his years. As fast as the expression came, it left without a trace. "I am going to test you three to see if you are worthy of becoming ninja."

"But we already are ninja!" Sotto argued and I quirked an eyebrow and our sensei, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Let me take a guess...if we fail...we go back to the academy." Omoi stated in tone of annoyance. Naruto smiled at her.

"Yup. The first one to land a solid punch or ninjutsu wins, the other two are sent back to the academy." The second he finished Sotto charged him with a Kunai. I followed him without hesitation; my katana unsheathed and ready. Naruto jumped into the air just as Sotto slashed and missed. Giving me the perfect opportunity to attack our sensei. I quickly swung downward and sliced Naruto across his chest. Then a poof of white smoke surrounded the area where Naruto was.

"Shadow Clone." I muttered as I fell back to the ground. Sotto rushed up to me.

"What happened? He just disappeared..." Sotto gasped out just as Omoi made it over to where we were standing.

"It was a clone so that means he is still out there...conceal yourselves and regroup!" I shouted the last part as we ran into the foliage.

"What now?" Sotto whispered. I halted as a yellow blur rush past me.

"He's fucking with us!" I yelled and jumped onto a branch. "Stick close and cover our ass." I ordered just as Sotto landed next to me, Omoi one second behind him. "Omoi help me look for him and be ready for an attack." I whispered as I scanned the trees. "I think he wanted us to break apart, but we would be more affective as a team...I don't care who hits him, I just want one of use to pass this idiotic test. Omoi nodded as I continued looking for Naruto.

Ten seconds later Sotto yelled in celebration.

"I got him!" He yelled in excitement. Then the Naruto he hit with a Kunai exploded knocking the three of us to the ground. Omoi and I landed in a crouch while Sotto landed on his head, knocked out.

"Idiot..." I sighed out. I glanced over at Omoi. "Omoi, how proficient are your stealth abilities?" I asked and she smirked.

"_Proficient_ enough, but I will need a _proficient_ distraction since we are one man short." We both glared over at our unconscious teammate.

"We are also out ranked and out skilled." I looked around, finding no sign of Blondie. "Go hide in the trees until you find an opening." I watched Omoi disappear into the tree line as I stood and dusted off my shinobi pants. "...This is going to be enjoyable..." I watched as Naruto emerged from the trees charging in my direction with a Kunai in hand. I closed my eyes and concentrated my chakra into my hand while I made the hand signs I need. Upon the last sign I felt the Jutsu activate as I whispered. "Dance of the Crescent Moon."

I quickly jumped into action, as my illusion seemed to work. Naruto begun to swipe and the empty air around him, thinking he was seeing clones. I slashed at him while he was distracted, but I sliced a log instead, as he just Shunshined further back. I glared at the man, while he smiled approvingly.

"Very good, Takashi, that's an A Rank Jutsu and to have almost pulled it off on a Jonin takes a great amount of skill." He praised. "But I don't think you can defeat me alone..." Naruto did quickly did a few hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled and five Naruto clones poofed into existence. "Let's go!" One of the six Narutos yelled and they jumped into the air. Then they flung several shuriken in my direction.

"Shit!" I cursed as I jumped out of the way. I then found myself surrounded by six Narutos. They charged me and I dropped into my father's Insane Blade technique, in which I held the sheath in my left hand and my katana in my right. I slowly dispelled them one by one, by counter attacking, until there was only one left.

"What's wrong Takashi? You're only dodging and countering, instead of trying to hit me." Blondie asked with a challenging look on his face.

"You're the one on the attack and have yet to hit me..." I smirked until I felt something indescribably horrible...invade my ass.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" An unnoticed clone yelled from behind me and I was flung into the air. I landed ten yards away, on my face. My eyebrow twitched in anger. "I think you might want to quit trying to become a ninja...you're not all that great." Naruto said just a few feet away. I jumped up and glared at the man I was about to kill.

"I'll _slice _you to _pieces _and _feed _you to the _vultures_!" I screamed in furry as I pricked my palm on the tip of my blade. "Seal One: Yoshida Craftsmanship Release!" I yelled as I ran my bloody hand over my sword. Said blade grew in length, became sharper and lighter. I instantly felt the filmier chakra that is sealed into my katana, the chakra of my fallen clan members. "Are you ready Sensei?" I asked and he nodded with a completely serious look on his face instead of a dumb grin. "As you wish..."

I charged him with the increased speed I had just earned and took him by surprise by disappearing with a modified Kouton(steel) Senbon Shunshin. Iintstantly appeared behind him and swung diagonally, but he blocked it with a kunai with out even turning around. I dropped my katana and grabbed Naruto by the throat, in a blood-choke. "OMOI, NOW!" I shouted and before I could blink, Omoi reached around me and attempted to stab Naruto in the arm with her kunai. Naruto caught her arm and twisted it so that she dropped to her knees in pain.

"Let her go!" Sotto yelled as he charged Naruto. I tightened my choke hold on him in the hopes the Sotto would land a hit. Sadly the idiot was backhanded in the nose by Naruto's other fist and flew backwards. Naruto then let go of Omoi and dropped to the ground unconscious.

Ten minutes later Naruto awoke and I yawned. "Finally, I thought I accidentally killed you..." I stated as he sat up and looked around.

"Well Takashi it seems I was wrong about you, you pass." He smiled up at me. "You two fail I'm afraid." He said looking at Omoi and Sotto.

"We worked as a team..." I started before I lit up a well-disserved cigarette and everyone turned to look at me, confusion written on all their faces. "I like this team the way it is, so ether we all pass or we all fail, as a team." I stated then took a long drag and sighed.

"I guess I have no choice," Naruto said while looking down. "You pass as a team!" He shouted grinning up at us. Sotto shouted something about his greatness and flung his arm around Omoi and I, much to my displeasure, in a hug. I freed myself form the unwanted affection and Naruto held up three odd looking kunai. "These where my dad's invention." I took one and examined it.

"What's this thing on the handle?" Sotto asked while twirling it around in his hand.

"That's a special seal my dad made. It makes so that I can Shunshin to where ever you are, keep it with you and I can help you if you're in over your head." I nodded and put in my sash beside my sheath. "I guess you guys can have tomorrow off, but the day after that you three will meet me here at zero seven thirty, ok?" I nodded again and begun to leave while Sotto and Omoi ran up next to me.

"I guess we can celebrate..." I sighed out, because of the look Sotto was giving me. "But, Sotto, your paying since you did absolutely nothing in our fight with Naruto-sensei."

"Ahww man!" He whinnied and Omoi chuckled quietly.

"Hey guys! Don't leave me here!" Naruto yelled. I looked between Sotto and Omoi.

"Did you hear something?" Sotto acted out with an evil grin.

"No..." Omoi answered with a small smile.

"Guess it was just the wind." I replied and Naruto groaned louder. "Where do you guys want to eat?" Sotto's grin shifted form an evil one to one of pure enjoyment.

"Ichiraku's!" He yelled and Naruto started to cry.

"That's so cruel guys!" Naruto whined and the three of us laughed in unison.


	2. Takashi DrinksAlot

Naruto-sensei!

**Chapter Two**_**:**_ Takashi Drinks...Alot

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I neither own Naruto, nor any of its numerous characters...

I watched Omoi nibble at the food in front of her while Sotto wolfed his down like it was his last meal. I looked over at the clock and cursed under my breath. I quickly hopped off the barstool. "Sorry guys but I'm late for something. Later!" I accosted as I lifted the cloth. "Anko is going to kill me..." I sighed out as I hurried to meet said angry woman.

Flashback

It was my second week at the academy and I only knew five names, the rest where faces I had seen on a daily basis. I walked towards my small apartment with a since of accomplishment since so far I was the top student, when I heard commotion in a building to my left. I looked up at a sign that read 'Konoha Jonin Bar'. I sighed as I realized every Friday through Sunday night would be hard to sleep through sober.

I had the nerve to stand there for a few seconds; something I knew would cause attention, even late at night. As soon I turned to leave a female voice called out, "Hey, kid!" I almost flinched, but seeing as this was a Jonin bar I was forced to turn and face my superior ranked ninja.

"Sir?" I questioned politely to avoid a confrontation. After I quickly spun around and stood at attention, I noticed an extremely underdressed woman leaning against the door to the bar.

"You were staring at this bar as if you earned the right to enter." She stated with a maniacal smile. I shook my head and slightly smiled.

"No sir, I was just thinking of something that pertained to the consumption of liquor." I stated as I held my strict pose, while she waltzed over towards me. She stopped just a few inches from my face.

"You're that new kid in the Academy...Yoshida." She smirked as she leaned back a little. "Don't be so formal, we're off duty." I nodded formally before taking a more relaxed position.

"Nice to meet you miss..." I let the sentence hang as did my hand ready for a handshake, one I never received, instead it was slapped away.

"I thought I told you no more formalities!" She growled and I wasn't able to fight back the glare the formed on my face.

"I thought you deserved some respect, but it would seem I was wrong, now if you will excuse me I will to retire to my apartment!" I hissed, then turned away from the woman and moved back in the direction of the place I called home.

Although I had to activate my clan's signature technique: Steel Release Technique seconds later. I absorbed the numerous kunai that would've grazed my skin. I slowly ejected the kunai out of my palms, letting them hit the ground. "Never mind..." I turned towards the woman with a controlled expression as I dispelled the jutsu. "We both know that I am no match for a Jonin, so all I wish to know is...what do you expect me to do now?" I asked as if I was talking an academy student such as myself.

She smirked and twirled a kunai. "I was just testing you're reflexes." She stated nonchalantly as she placed her kunai away.

"I see..." I waited until she looked up at me. "How well did I perform?" I asked just a nonchalantly as the woman in front of me. Her smirk died and she glared at me.

"You are chunin level at the best...high level Genin at the worst." I nodded in approval and took my sheath in my left hand.

"Thank you, I appreciate the complement, but I think you are exaggerating." She nodded.

"How about you join me for a drink?" She asked and I felt my eyes widen.

"It has been far took long since I've have one, so I don't have the resolution to say otherwise." I replied as I felt legs start forward. "But," I stopped, the realization dawning on me. "I don't have the qualifications needed to enter this bar..." I stated sadly and the woman smirked.

"Takashi, right?" She asked and I nodded. "I heard that any Yoshida can drink sailors under the table..." She challenged and I nodded again. "Good 'cuz I need a drinking partner...you up for it?" I grinned a grin to rival Naruto-sensei.

"And our opponents?" I asked several steps ahead of her.

"Two Jonin who promised me a vacation if I could out drink them." She stated as she ushered me towards the door.

"Fifty-fifty." I demanded just before we made it into the bar. She stopped and looked back at me.

"What makes you think I want a vacation with you tagging along?" She fumed and I simply shrugged.

"Well it's either that or find you a new partner...plus if we were to win I would stay close enough away as to not disturb you're _precious_ vacation." I answered, knowing I gave her an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Fine," She huffed in annoyance as she opened the door. "Stick close, wouldn't want you to get thrown out before we win." She joked as we made our way towards the back of the bar. I tapped her shoulder and she glanced over at me. "You're not going to wuss out on me are you?" She patronized and I held up a pack of cigarettes.

"No, I was just wondering if this was a non-smoking bar..." She rolled her eyes and I lit one up one with out an answer. I blew out a long huff of smoke as we made it to the table. A bald man with long scars across his face eyed me curiously before turning to my drinking partner.

"Anko, sure you want an academy student as your drinking partner?" He asked and she glared. I shrugged as I ignored the two and ordered a glass of water.

"Dude we're drinking alcohol not water." A boy with red tattoos on his face laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I know dog breath, I was just waiting on my partner to stop bickering." I replied and he glared before handing me a bottle. "To fallen heroes." I shouted before turning the bottle up. I sighed after placing the empty bottle back on the table. I looked around and smirked at the surprised faces. "Your turn, dog boy." Said boy shook his head and waved his arms.

"No way... I'm out." He cried, before walking to the door. I took a couple drinks of water. I grinned as I looked up at Anko.

"One down." I looked over at the bald man. "One more to go." Anko turned to a near by waiter.

"We are going to need three more bottles." She turned back around and gulped her bottle down, shivering after she finished it. "Oh damn..." She choked put and I handed her my glass of water, which she chugged quickly.

The bald man sighed and finished off his bottle just as the waitress brought three more. I pulled out my chair, sat down, and poured myself a shot.

"To life's simple pleasures." I then consumed the drink along with the bald man. Anko picked up her shot and waited for Baldie to pour himself another. Just as he did I ordered for a glass of water for my teammate and another bottle.

"To that feeling we get when we kill." I then took the bottle in front of me and drank it. I felt the feeling that I spoke of after and looked down at my feet; regretting my statement.

"I don't enjoy it either." Anko replied after she downed her bottle. "Death isn't a very good toast..." She nudged me after she spoke and I chuckled at her response.

"My clan sees death as an eternal battle against every living thing one fought while living." I spoke as I grabbed the bald one's bottle and chugged that shit. "So I don't care when I die because when I do I will provide useful information for my son as my father did for me..." I put out my cigarette and waved. "I need to piss so it's you turn, Anko." I waltzed towards the restroom as Anko glared at me.

As soon as I reached the urinal I released my urine by dispelling my Steel Release Technique that had been in affect on my stomach and digestive organs. It made it possible to drink past the deadly limit. I barely had enough time to unfasten my pants, but three bottles would do that to you.

When I got back, Anko was leaning heavily on the table. "Look who came back!" She yelled and I smiled.

"Seven Bottles pronto!" I yelled over the fast tempo rock music. "We need to get serious..." I whispered to Anko as I sat down. "How muck more can you handle?" I asked quietly and she smiled up at me.

"Two more drinks and I'll be fuck up beyond all recognition." I nodded and patted her lightly on the back.

"Well I guess I will have to finish what you started." As soon as I said this, the drunken woman hugged me.

"I'll pay you back tonight." She whispered into my ear. I gulped nodded towards the bald man. "Who am I competing against?" I asked the bald man and Anko let go of me.

"Ibiki Morino and your name?" Ibiki asked politely as he raised his shot glass.

"Takashi Yoshida, nice to meet you." I replied as I finished pouring mine and raised my glass as well. Anko raised a cup up the air.

"To drinking with people you don't want to kill..." She laughed out and I consumed my drink after a short laugh.

"If that's the case then I'm glad I'm in that group." I smiled as I poured another glass.

Four hours later Baldie and me had drunk three more bottles each and he stated that he was done drinking for now, but made me promise to come and drink with him again.

"You are the only one that can even come close to my tolerance." He explained as we helped Anko out the door. "If you wouldn't mind taking her home." He gestured to the woman who we where carrying. "I have a mission and could use the sleep."

"Sure, Ibiki-sensei, and I will drink with you again, soon." I grunted as I picked up the drunken woman bridal style and tilted my head a little to the side. "Where does she live?" He smiled slightly and nodded an apartment complex next to the bar.

The same one I live in.

"Second floor, number six." I He arched a hairless eyebrow at my expression. "What?"

"I live in number seven..." I groaned and we shared a short laugh. "Good night Ibiki-sensei and good luck on your mission." I smiled at the man who smirked back.

"Good night, Takashi." He nodded before slowly walking in the other direction. I shifted Anko in to a more comfortable position and stared home. I walked up to the stairs once inside and smiled at the receptionist as I passed by.

After I climbed the first flight of stairs I had a key push to my chest. "You might need this." I nodded and took the key from her and unlocked the door to her apartment. "I think I can walk now." She stated as I open her door.

I put her down slowly and kept a hand on her shoulder until I was sure she could stand. She flicked on the lights and turned to look at me. "Thank you for taking me home and everything...goodnight." I smiled.

"Good night, Anko." I closed her door and sighed. I should drink with them more often. Before I was able to take a step Anko's door swung and she popped her head out.

"Meet me at the bar the day after you graduate." After she finished the door closed again and I blinked twice before retiring back to my room, which wasn't but five steps away.

End Flashback

Gladly I had made it to the bar and Anko, who had been waiting for me, immediately launched several deadly weapons at me. I was lucky to have dodged all of them, but now she was now behind me with a kunai at my throat.

"I have been waiting out here for five hours..." She hissed into my ear.

"I passed Naruto-sensei's test...then took the team out to eat, then hauled ass here once I looked at the time." I quickly explained and she slicked my cheek just deep enough for blood to trickle down. She slowly licked up the blood with her rather long tongue and glared at me.

"You're paying the tab this time." I sighed as she released me and moved to walk into the bar. I shrugged, lit up a cigarette, and caught Anko's shoulder.

"You owe me remember and I don't get much since I have yet to partake in a mission." I flashed her a hopeful smile, with the cigarette hanging form my mouth, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said as we entered. "Broke-ass-motherfucker..." I laughed and took a drag. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
